Mamori and Sena
by Cherry tiger
Summary: After the Tokyo Tournament Awards Ceremony, Mamori and Sena walk home together. But this time Mamori can't help but reflect over how much has changed... Gen Fic. One Shot.


**Notes:** Just a really short story I wrote weeks ago, heavily inspired by the Eyeshield 21 anime OST track "Mamori and Sena". I thought a lot about the scene where Mamori found out that Sena was Eyeshield 21, and couldn't help but think Mamori could've said something more to Sena... so I wrote this. Sorry if it's OOC, too short or kinda pointless. Really not sure what the point of this fic was, but I thought I'd write it down and share it anyways. And no, this is not a shipping fic! Hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

"Mamori-nee-chan?"

The sound of the familiar name she adopted for her childhood friend brought out a bittersweet feeling for her at that moment. "Yes, Sena?"

Sena walked beside her, an air of confidence within him that only recently Mamori was more aware of. She smiled softly to herself, aware of the fact that she no longer had to hold his hand, something which she should have noticed sooner... "You seem to be smiling to yourself a lot today. Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm all right, silly! I'm just so proud of you!" Mamori smacked his back happily, causing Sena to stumble forward a little. "You won Best Runningback in the Tokyo Tournament Awards Ceremony! I can't believe how much you've grown!"

While they have been walking home together for the longest time that Mamori could remember, today this moment together felt rather different. Ever since Sena joined Deimon , and in turn the Devil Bats, sometimes he would usually be caught up with practice after school that they both couldn't walk home together. It didn't help that even Mamori had her duties at the Disciplinary Committee which kept her busy along with her managerial duties that sometimes kept her in school far longer than he was. So whenever they had the chance to walk together, Mamori had always believed she still needed to watch out for him, asking him about his day and whether Hiruma had hurt him.

_But ah... how much has changed since then..._

Sena rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think I've grown that much, Mamori-nee-chan... although I must admit, I can't believe I've begun to outgrow my own uniform! I guess if you don't keep an eye on the possibility of change, you'll never notice it..."

"You're right..." Mamori replied, a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought about those moments when they walked home together, and the amount of times she had told Sena that she will always protect him…

Sena caught that tone. He looked at Mamori again to see her eyes downcast though her smile remained. "Mamori... nee-chan?"

"Sena..." Mamori stopped in her tracks and looked at Sena straight in his eyes. "I think it's time I finally came clean." Mamori hesitated for a moment, then she closed her eyes, squared her shoulders and said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh... EH?" Sena panicked as he shook his hands. "You don't have to apologise! Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything wrong, Mamori-nee-chan!"

But Mamori shook her head. "I did a terrible thing to you. All these years I kept protecting you, thinking it was the best thing to do, because I always believed since I was young that you were weak, and you couldn't depend on anyone but me. I sheltered you and always held your hand. But now I realise... I shouldn't have done that. I probably did it out of a selfish reason, maybe to feel as if I was capable of protecting someone in this world, or maybe I just always wanted a little brother to be there for. It may even be a habit of mine since I've been protecting you since we were kids. But Sena..."

Sena saw the tears brimming in her eyes, though her smile had returned. "I'm so glad you found a way of growing up," she said, allowing a few tears to fall but she wiped them quickly. "That I don't have to worry about you anymore, because you're now capable of becoming stronger, of growing up on your own. I've always wanted you to grow up, yet I was the reason you couldn't. I'm sorry."

Mamori wiped her tears away as quickly as possible, flustering in the process. "Hahaha! I'm so sorry! I look so pathetic right now, I know... Just give me a minute! These tears will stop soon..."

To her surprise, she felt light yet strong arms encircle her shoulders and her body bent down to have Sena's head next to hers. She had always been the one to hug Sena, it felt strange to have him hug her instead. "Sena...?"

"Thank you, Mamori-nee-chan," said Sena, as he released her and blushed a little in the process. "It's kinda silly but... I've been waiting for the day that you'll finally no longer see me as a kid. I've always known you meant well, that you did it because you really cared about me. It was just hard to make you see that you needed to let me go because I knew you would be so hurt... so I had to deceive you. But seeing you still supporting me even after knowing that I'm the real Eyeshield 21... Mamori-nee-chan..." Sena bowed lowly to her. "I'm sorry for all the pain. Thank you for supporting me all this while."

Mamori couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. She bowed at Sena as well, though it felt awkward. _Ah... I see... it wasn't just Sena that has grown up_...

Mamori burst into laughter and pushed Sena's shoulder. "Look at you, being all adult-like to me! Just because you've grown a little taller and stronger doesn't mean you need to bow at me like that!"

Sena flustered, looking even more nervous. "Eh? Then how should I deal with this situation..."

Mamori linked her arm with his and dragged him down the road with her. "Regardless of how much you've grown, you're still Sena and you still have a long way to go! Sena, I'll do my best to protect you even from afar!"

Looking at Mamori's happy outlook, Sena felt a sense of calm spread through him. "Mamori-nee-chan..."

"There's still the Kantou tournament to look out for! You might actually face the Ojou White Knights this round! I need to prepare good meals for you and the rest of the team! Sena, as Eyeshield 21, you better win!"

They walked like that, arms linked as they spoke excitedly about the upcoming game. Whenever Sena showed even a slight sign of nervousness, Mamori would scold him, telling him off in a manner that was similar to how they were like before...

_Some things may never change though..._

They finally reached their neighbourhood when Mamori had let go of Sena. "I have to go get something first... You can go home ahead!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sena, surprised that Mamori wasn't following him all the way back as before.

"Yup!" Mamori nodded. "You can handle going back on your own, right? I'll see you at the Kantou Tournament Lottery! Make sure you get there on time! You know how Hiruma-kun is like if you're late..."

Sena laughed nervously as he thought of the many ways Hiruma would punish him if he were late. But he smiled at Mamori and waved. "All right! I'll see you then!"

Mamori watched as Sena walked home on his own, a sense of pride filling her. Yes, he has changed. From the weak little boy to a now capable and confident young man. She was glad that this has happened...

_And that's why..._

Mamori headed straight into a nearby saloon, where the familiar hair stylist greeted her curiously. "Ah, Mamori-san! It's been so long! How's your mother? You're here alone today? Does that mean you want a haircut?"

She giggled in reply. "Yeah, I haven't cut my hair since Middle School, have I? But just like why I cut my hair in Middle School, I'd like to cut my hair now for the same reason..."

As she sat down on a salon chair and waited for the hair stylist to attend to her, Mamori looked at her reflection in the mirror, a smiling vision greeted her with assurance…

_I need a change too._


End file.
